Un baño caliente
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Después de un día lleno de trabajo Shinichirou toma un maño muy peculiar junto a Nanami...pasen y leean.


**saludos les traigo este fic de esta pareja la verdad me gusta mucho asi como el anime aunque es el segundo que escribo,espero sea del agrado para todos...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Un <strong>**baño**** caliente****]**

Era un día normal de trabajo, tras terminar la rutina Nanami y yo regresamos al departamento, yo tuve que quedarme ayudando a algunos chicos hasta tarde con sus pruebas de matemáticas, vaya problema pero Nanami también estuvo ocupado con uno que otro chico que iba a la enfermería a que le escuchara, vaya más que enfermero parece consejero…ambos tuvimos un día tan ocupados que ni siquiera pude estar un poco junto a él…

Ambos regresamos a casa y tan solo entramos el departamento me senté en el sofá y me recargue en el respaldo a relajarme un poco…

-Shinichirou, mistras preparo la cena podrías darte un baño- dejando sus cosas en uno de los sofás-

-vaya comamos primero algo-

-vamos ve a darte un baño cuando regreses ya tendré lista la comida-

-de cuerdo –poniéndose de pie y acercarse a Nanami- pero qué tal si tu vienes conmigo –acariciando su mejilla-

-vamos que dices, no somos niños-

-no somos niños pero si amantes, -abrazando a Nanami- vamos tomemos un baño juntos-

-vamos deja de jugar, date prisa en lo que preparo la cena-

-vamos después te ayudare- besando su cuello- vamos juntos a darnos un baño-

-pero que estás diciendo-

-vamos…si no vas conmigo te tendré que llevar- besándolo en los labios-

-vamos Shinichirou, ve a darte un baño ya-

-bueno entonces te llevare conmigo-tomándolo en brazos perfectamente-

-espera, Shinichirou, bájame-

-de ninguna manera, tú y yo nos daremos un baño juntos-

Tome a Nanami en brazos y lo lleve conmigo hasta el baño, aunque él se resistió al comienzo después se resignó y entramos juntos, ambos nos quitamos la ropa y mientras yo preparaba la tina el terminaba de quitarse la ropa y entrar donde yo con una pequeña toalla enredada en la cintura..

-bien, listo -cerrando la llave del agua-

-vaya terminemos el baño realmente quiero preparar algo de comer- sentándose en un pequeño banquillo junto a la tina-

-sí, pero ahora déjame ayudarte a lavar tu cabello Nanami-

Tome el recipiente del shampoo y coloque un poco en mi mano y moje un poco en cabello de Nanami con un poco de agua y lleve después mis manos a su cabello y comencé a tallar, mientras lavaba su cabello parecía que lo disfrutaba así que masaje un poco para hacerle más agradable la sensación de mis manos sobre su cabello…

-qué bien se siente-

-ves deberías estar feliz de que te traje a darnos un baño juntos-

-tienes razón, supongo que te debo las gracias-

-descuida, vaya Nanami tiene un cabello muy largo-

-te molesta que lo lleve así, Shinichirou-

-para nada es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti, además tu cabello huele muy bien después de llevar la loción del shampoo impregnado en el-

-vaya Shinichirou no hables así o harás que me sonroje-

-bien, entonces ahora enjuguémoslo para que pueda apreciar el aroma-

-bien, pero después me dejaras hacer lo mismo por ti-

-si eso es lo que deseas está bien-

Tome de nuevo un poco de agua al notar la espuma sobre la cabellera de Nanami era momento de enjuagarlo, humedecí su cabello hasta deshacerme del jabón por completo, después eso Nanami y yo cambiamos de lugar, yo me senté sobre el banquillo y el comenzó a lavar mi cabello, a diferencia de con él en el mío no había mucho que hacer, después de eso el entro primero en la tina….

-vaya que bien se siente el agua-

-enserio, entonces debería meterme contigo-

-no, termina de lavar tu cuerpo después entraras tu-

-Nanami, realmente esta agradable ahora el agua-

-si mucho es muy relajante-

-no se hable más entrare-

-si…no, espera, Shinichirou-

Me coloque frete a Nanami en la tina, no era muy pequeña pero me encargue de acercarme a él lo suficiente y le bese directo en los labios…

-Shinichirou, espera te estas moviendo mucho y se caerá el agua-

-descuida después la llenaremos de nuevo…Nanami -tomándolo del mentón- esta muy sonrojado-

-bueno debe ser por el baño-

-supongo, pero ahora estoy celoso de que el baño te mantenga caliente-

-pero que cosa estas diciendo-

-Nanami…te amo-

Bese de nueva cuenta a Nanami y no quería detenerme aun así iba suave a cada acción , después de intentar separarme me dejo llevar mis manos por su cuerpo que estaba en el agua, me acerque más a él y abrí sus piernas para colocarme en medio , deje su boca y baje a besa r su cuello , podía escuchar sus gemidos , me sentía arder no sabía bien que era si Nanami lo provocaba o el vapor del baño caliente,

Comencé ir dentro de Nanami penetrándolo poco a poco lo cual hacia que el soltara algunos gemidos, seguí así invistiéndolo mientras sentía como se abrazaba a mí y pasaba sus manos tras mi espalda después de un poco más el término corriéndose de igual modo yo dentro del…

Después de eso de tener un agradable baño caliente con la persona que más amo, me saco del baño hasta que termino de bañarse y mientras yo tomaba mi turno el hizo la cena y al estar frete a frete en la mesa después del baño caliente que termino siendo individual él no me dirigía la palabra…

-vamos estas molesto por lo de hace poco-

-no te hablare, te dije que no quería-

-jamás lo mencionaste, de haber sido así sabes que me hubiese detenido-

-bueno, pero debiste intuirlo-

-vamos no estés molesto, que hay que pueda hacer para que me perdones-

-nada, esta vez no lo hare-

-vanos hare lo que pidas o quieras ir tú mañana, al fin es sábado y no tenemos que ir a el instituto-

-enserio, lo que quiera-

-claro-

-bueno….Supongo que al final no puedo molestarme, pero a partir de mañana a un mes no te atrevas a tocarme-

-qué cosa, eso es lo peor que puedes pedir Nanami acaso no quieres que te tome de la mano- colocando su manos sobre de la de el en la mesa-

-no, ni eso, ese será tu castigo- alegando su mano-

-pero...está bien supongo que no te puedo ganar esta vez- desanimándose un poco-

-Shinichirou…-mirando el rostro del pelinegro- vaya supongo no puedo molestarme si pareces tan vulnerable, bien por esta vez lo pasare…por qué tal vez también qu-...bien como sea, terminemos de comer y vayamos a dormí juntos-

-claro-

Tras terminar de comer me ofrecí a lavar los trastes y tras apagar todo y asegúrame de que todo estuviera cerrado me fui a encontrar con en la habitación, al llegar él estaba completamente dormido, me acerque a él una vez me metía a la cama y mese su mejilla..

-Nanami te amo-

-yo igual Shinichirou -acercándose a él y abrazarlo-

-descansemos, realmente estoy cansado-

-claro Nanami-

Después de esa pequeña declaración de nuestro amor, abrasa a Nanami y ambos nos quedamos completamente dormidos tras terminas cansados de aquel baño y del agotador día.

Ƒin.

* * *

><p><strong>espero le gustara mucho, si es asi espero pronto escribir otros mas..bye,bye<strong>

MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~


End file.
